<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me Around? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451636">Show Me Around?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, The Ant Colony RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? kinda, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Museum AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SmallAnt is a tour guide at a museum and it turns out PointCrow really likes the air and space exhibit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smallant/pointcrow, Smallant1/Pointcrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me Around?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi here's a short drabble for my fave people on twitch. This is like ...not serious I just wrote a lil thing for fun! Maybe I'll make this into an actual story if y'all like it?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eric’s eyes flicked over the pamphlet on the counter near the entrance of the museum. The woman selling tickets made a comment about how he should just buy an annual pass already, but he smiled and waved it off. He passed her his student ID for a discount and paid for his ticket before grabbing a map and heading out of the lobby. He found a bench in the first exhibit and sat down to check the information on the pamphlet about tour times and such. Not that he needed to double check. It was his 4th time here in two weeks, and his go-to tour was always at the same time. Sure enough, the aerospace walkthrough tour was scheduled for 3:00pm, 10 minutes from then. Eric waited, scrolling through his phone until it seemed like a reasonable time to head to the air and space part of the museum. </p><p>Of course, he was the first person waiting by the door when the tour group started lining up. The guide sighed when he saw Eric, as if to say ‘<i>oh no, it’s you again</i>’. Eric couldn’t help but chuckle at the defeat in his face. “Can’t get enough of these spaceships, I see?” the guide figured some small talk was fine since it wasn’t technically time to start yet. “Or maybe it’s just my winning personality.”</p><p>“Well, I have to write a paper about aircraft design aesthetics and I haven’t gathered enough inspiration yet,” Eric lied out of his ass, coming up with an excuse other than ‘<i>you’re cute and spaceships are cool</i>’. “Besides, how else am I gonna fill up my stamp card?” he waved the card in front of his face. It was mostly filled up at this point, just 2 signatures away from earning him a discount at the gift shop. </p><p> Once there were enough people gathered around, the guide introduced himself as Tanner (although Eric knew that, of course), and they began making their way through the exhibit. It was probably only a minute in when a caffeinated child started bugging his mother about how long the tour was going to be. Tanner was used to impatient little kids at this point. “About 20 minutes,” he slipped in between facts about meteorites and Apollo 11, never letting it phase his mood. Besides that, it was going pretty smoothly, but Tanner would be lying if he said he wasn’t getting slightly distracted by Eric mouthing the script of the tour. He had obviously had it memorized at this point. So Tanner decided to mix it up, to keep Eric on his toes. </p><p>“Now does anyone know the name of this star?” Tanner pointed to a random white dot on the galaxy mural surrounding the room. “It makes up part of the constellation of Taurus,” He wasn’t expecting an answer, but was somewhat surprised to hear Eric pipe up from the back of the group. </p><p>“That’s actually a cluster of stars, right? Pleiades I think, Messier 45,” Eric blushed a bit, feeling embarrassed to be ‘that nerd’ that knew the answer. But it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Nonetheless, Tanner was impressed. For some reason, he hadn’t expected Eric to actually be this interested in space. He assumed he was just messing with him by going on all these tours, but it was obvious that he was decently well-versed. Tanner kept that thought in the back of his mind with a smile and kept walking.</p><p>The tour lasted another half hour or so, ending with Tanner reminding the group to check out the planetarium shows (“<i>Starting every hour on the hour.</i>”) The guests rounded up at the end of the exhibit, and Tanner pulled out his pen to initial their stamp cards. Eric lined up behind a few kids that excitedly pulled out their cards. When it was finally his turn, Tanner grabbed Eric’s card and hid it from his view a bit as he marked it. Eric gave Tanner a cheesy grin as he shoved his stamp card into his back pocket. “Thanks for the inspiration. I’ll let you know how my paper goes. And yes it’s your fault if I get a bad grade,” he laughed as he backed out of the exhibit hall, still looking at Tanner. He wasn’t sure why he was raising an eyebrow at him, though. At least, not until he smacked into a glass door. Not everyone is as good as a tour guide when it comes to walking backwards. Tanner chuckled but felt bad after a moment. He gave Eric a wave as he made a more successful attempt out the door, who was trying to hide how red he was turning. </p><p>When Eric made it back into the car, he pulled out his crumpled stamp card from his pocket to properly put it in his wallet. He almost didn’t notice it, but some scribbles in the corner caught his eye. It was a phone number. Followed by a small smiley face. A grin crept across Eric’s face as he made the connection. He wasted no time in putting Tanner’s number into his phone and let out a happy sigh. Maybe he wasn’t being as annoying as he thought, and even if he was, it was totally working. Maybe he had a shot at this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>